Don't Chase Me
by greentoothbrush
Summary: Simple PWP Smut. Spoilers for 7.01. Chase/13.


_"Love is the answer, but while you are waiting for the answer, sex raises some pretty good questions." ~Woody Allen_

* * *

He rocked his hips against hers. She moaned into his mouth then grinded her hips into him. She was burning from her core to her fingertips. The wall she was pushed against was icy against her feverish skin but she didn't even notice it; she was being pinned there by the hard length of **His** tanned and sculpted body. She dug her nails into his absurdly soft blond hair and into his scalp. He moaned and rolled against her, he pulled one of her knees up by the back of it and hooked it around his hip, he grinded against her again. The feel of his denim clad hardness against her already wet panties was too much she couldn't hold in the groan.

He smiled devilishly at her and did it again, she slid a cold hand up his shirt and pinched his nipple in retaliation. He growled at her and they both seemed to come to an agreement; enough foreplay.

She slid a hand between them and freed him from his jeans and pushed them and the boxers to the floor. He gasped a little at the cold air; then there was her hand cold like her personality but better. So much better. He bit down on her clavicle and she sighed. They fitted each other perfectly physically and sexually, shame about the personality difference.

He reached between them to remove her hand and watched as she took it back, stared him in the eye as she licked the pre-cum off it. His hand clenched around her panties and tore them off her and threw them behind him. She gasped as he pushed his fingers into her.

She threw her head back against the wall as he curled his fingers inside her while creating delicious friction, he pinched her clit and she had to bite into his shoulder not to scream. He heard him gasp and she sucked harder on his neck, he bucked involuntarily against her hips. She sucked even harder and he actually growled then slid his still wet fingers into her hair to pull back her head and she just had time to whisper.

"Kinky Chase . . ." he wanted to wipe that superior look off her face, god he hated her, how could she have just left? The team, him and Princeton. He smashed his mouth against hers and kissed her harshly. Like in everything she fought back biting his full bottom lip hard enough to bring blood. He pulled away and his hand left her hair. They were both panting heavily.

He attacked her mouth at the same time he pushed harshly into her body. He wanted to claim her, he wanted her to feel him for a week when she sat down, wherever the hell that might be. He pumped in harshly, grabbing her hips. She wrapped her lovely legs around his waist and grinded against him forcing him deeper. He moaned her name, god that felt good to have him moaning her name, she clenched her inner muscles around him.

"Stop it Thirteen" he growled, he was always growling at her. Still she was the best lay he ever had. He buried himself deep within her again, he watched her eyes roll back in her head. God he hated her but he loved to see her like this. He loved that he knew exactly how to get her like this. He slipped a cold hand between them and pinched her clit causing her to scream out.

He thrust into her harder and harder. The delicious heat enveloped him, so soft, so wet, so **Her** . . . perfection. Her thighs tightened around him and he knew she was close, he drove into her even harder, claiming her mouth. She began to shake around him, moaning "yes". The familiar tingle at the bottom of his spine started and he knew he was about to come. His vision was fuzzy around the edges. She clenched harder. She spasmed around him. He went faster, deeper. He vaugely heard her head bang against the wall then she came. Her muscles fluttered. Tighter and tighter. He pushed all the way in and the bright lights exploded behind his eyelids.

Slowly the pounding baseline of the club invaded his eardrums. The sight of Remy pulling her sinfully short skirt and disregarding her knickers invaded his eyes. She was holding onto the cistern as she tried to stand up properly. He smiled at that.

"Why?" he asked, kind of annoyed he still sounded breathless.

"Chase . . ." she trailed off dejectedly her back still turned to him.

"No Thirteen talk to me!" he pushed himself off one of the plastic walls and turned her by her shoulder. The old nickname pierced her armour but she pulled it back in place.

"Why? Why should I talk to you?" her cats eyes narrowed at him. "It's not like you didn't pretend i was Cameron the whole time."

"What? I don't pretend anyone is Cameron, where is this coming from?" he wanted to throw his arms up but the space was so small.

"Look," she shook her head. "This doesn't matter. I'm not coming back to the team, i'm not coming back to Princeton this was just a quickie in the toilet of a club. That's all this was."

He wanted to tear his hair out, how could she be so . . . Aloof? Damn it maybe she was better off with Foreman than with him.

"I'm leaving." She kissed him on the forehead and walked out past him. he didn't try to follow her. There was no point, she was already gone a long time ago.

* * *

_I've been waiting towrite some House for ages but never got down to it. I intend to write more depending on how this goes; i really love Chase & Thirteen i think they whould make a fantastic Cannon but nobody writes them :(._

**_Please Review!_**


End file.
